


girlfriend material

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I like your jacket,” the Valkyrie complimented.





	girlfriend material

**Author's Note:**

> For the cotton candy allbingo square "pick-up line".

“I like your jacket,” the Valkyrie complimented, suddenly appearing at Carol’s side as she waited for another drink at the bar.

Normally, Carol declined the invitation to the Avengers’ parties post-battle. But, this time it was in New Asgard and… 

Carol grinned. “Yeah?” She tugged at her Air Force jacket. “Y’know what it’s made of?”

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. “Leather?” 

“Girlfriend material,” Carol finished proudly.

The Valkyrie’s face twitched in confusion before she laughed, loud and warm.

“I’m Carol, by the way,” Carol introduced herself. 

“Brunnhilde,” the Valkyrie replied. 

“Alright then, Brunnhilde,” Carol said. “Can I see your palace?”


End file.
